


The Universe is Rarely so Lazy

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Estranged Families, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meddling morgana, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Morgana wants Merlin to be happy and thinks she knows the perfect person (despite her track record). Merlin wants Morgana to stop trying to set him up on blind dates. Arthur wants his sister to arrive so he can eat, but this is much better.





	

 

Oh, Sherlock. What do we say about coincidence?   
The universe is rarely so lazy.

-Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes

 

“No.”

“Really Merlin.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“And why not?”

“Because I don't want to. What don't you understand about that?”

“I'm just trying to be a good friend.”

“Good friends respect each others answers.”

“Yeah, but great friends know when the other needs a kick to the arse to make them happy.”

“I _am_ happy.”

“But you could be better.”

“And what makes you think that? Everyone in society today is so hell bent on romanticizing romance. As if I can't be human without a partner. I am perfectly fine the way I am.”

“Of course you don't need a partner to complete you, but life is too short to totally avoid one.”

“And because I'm not looking for one twenty four seven I'm avoiding it?” Merlin raises an eye brow, determined to make his point. This argument has been going on for nearly half and hour now and he wants it over with.

“No, but you never look. I know you don't I've been friends with you for two years now. I just want you to be happy.”

“No Morgana, what you want is a chance to meddle in my love life.”

“Which is nonexistent! And don't give me that speech about 'societies expectations' again. What rubbish. We both know you don't care.”

“Which is why I shouldn't be forced into this.”

“One date, that's all I'm asking. Just one date. How bad can it be?”

“How should I know? You won't tell me who it is. Hell, I don't even have a gender yet! They could be a serial killer out to harvest my organs for all I know.”

Morgana rolls her eyes. “As if I would set you up with a serial killer, really. I  _do_ know the person. Quite well in fact, which is why I want to set you up to begin with. The two of you would work well together.”

“That's what you said about Gilli and look how well _that_ turned out.”

“Alright, so that one wasn't the best. But what about Freya?”

“You mean my _completely_ and _utterly_ _platonic_ best friend? Yeah, did wonders. Let's also, while we're on the topic, mention Gwen. And Lance. Neither of whom worked out because _they were already dating each other_ ,” Merlin stresses. “Face it Morgana, you have many skills, but match making is not one of them.”

Morgana scoffs. “So I've had a few rough starts. This time I'm sure.”

Merlin merely looks at her. He loves Morgana, he really does, but it's times like this he questions why he is friends with her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that two years ago he was a naive boy just starting uni and coming from a small town. Yeah, that probably had a lot to do with it. His younger self could not have imagined how evil the smiling girl who approached him during lunch could end up being.

“That's not reassuring. That's like saying 'At least things can't get any worse'. Because they can. Always. You being sure almost ensures he is going to be a serial killer. Or, at the very least, someone who has a creepy hobby or ends up secretly being a stalker or something.”

Morgana sighs. “Fine, how about this. If you agree to go out on a date with him – and  _yes_ , it is a him – than I won't set you up on anymore blind dates for three months.”

“Six months.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Done,” Morgana agrees then smiles. “Now come on, you have two hours to get ready. I've already made reservations at The Golden Sun for you.”

Great. Merlin sighs. This is not going to end well. At least after this, he has a guaranteed five months of peace. He just hopes Arthur understands.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Arthur sighs and taps his fingers impatiently on the table. Where was Morgana? She should have been here ten minutes ago. Knowing his sister, she's probably making him wait on purpose. God, his sister. That sounds so odd still, even after a year. Of course, realistically, a year is quite a short amount of time to get use to a half-sister you never knew you had.

He couldn't believe when his Father finally told him about her. He was shocked. He was nineteen years old for Christ sake and now he finds out he has a sibling? A sibling he never met because Uther had an affair with a married woman. And not just any woman, but Aunt Vivienne. Uncle Gorlois' wife. Father's best friend's  _wife_ .

What a disaster.

Arthur doesn't like to talk about it. Hell, he doesn't even like to  _think_ about it. Morgana has refused to have any type of communication with Uther, not that he blames her, but Arthur is another matter. They have been talking, getting to know each other, for the past year or so. Not that they have become instant siblings, but the thought is there. Mainly, Arthur finds her demanding. And dramatic.

And late. Where the hell is she?

He is about to text her when the waiter comes bring someone with him. Merlin. Wait, what is Merlin doing here?

“Here's your table. Someone will be right with you,” the man tells them as he walks away.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks, sitting down, “what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for my sister. What are you doing here?”

“My meddling friend, the one I complain about? She set me up on a blind date and I couldn't shake her off without telling her about, well, _you._ I only agreed because she promised not to try again for another five months and I figured by then we should probably tell her.”

The two just look at each other for a moment before Arthur asks, “Is your friend Morgana Le Fay?”

“Yeah. Wait, are you telling me Morgana is the half-sister you found out about?”

Arthur snorts. “Apparently.”

“And she decided to set us up on a date.”

“So it seems.”

“When we already have been dating for three months.”

“Not that she knows, but yeah.”

Merlin starts laughing. And once he starts, he can't stop. This situation is just so ironic to the extreme. What are the chances, after all? Sure, Arthur doesn't like talking about his half-sister because it's an awkward situation. And sure, Merlin complains about Morgana, but never really by name. And he hasn't told her that he is dating Arthur because she is so damn nosy.

But really, what are the odds?

Arthur soon begins laughing as well. Neither of them can stop because once they get it under control, they look at each other and start all over again. Finally they are able to stop when the waitress comes to take their order.

They are still grinning at each other when she walks away. “And here I was so worried because I was forced to go on a date,” Merlin tells him.

Arthur shakes his head. “I would have understood, even if I didn't know Morgana. Knowing her, I definitely understand. That woman is a force of nature. And you've known her longer than I have.”

Merlin nods. “Oh the naive mistakes of a young country boy,” he laments jokingly.

Arthur snickers at his boyfriend. “The mistakes of youth,” he agrees.

Merlin starts laughing again. “Does this mean we have to tell her about us?”

“She's going to be insufferable if she thinks this actually worked,” Arthur says.

“Especially after the last disaster,” Merlin adds.

“True. But on the other hand, can you imagine her face if she found out later?”

“Like on our anniversary?” Merlin asks, eyes dancing with mischief.

Arthur grins. “Like then.”

“Hmmm, the idea does have merit.”

They grin at each other. “Well then, I suppose we should enjoy our date,” Arthur declares.

“And many more to come.”

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

 

 

 

 

[3 months later:

“What do you mean this is your six month anniversary?!” Morgana screeches.]

 

 

 

 


End file.
